The present invention relates to household appliances, and more particularly, but not exclusively to the user interface and controls for a household appliance. It is desirable that appliances be easy to operate. However, as the number of available options and controls associated with, for example, washing machines, have increased. The use of a washing machine has also become more complicated for operators. This invention is contemplated to be used on all types of household appliances. However, the remainder of the examples relate to washing machines. It is advantageous to show washing machines as examples for this invention due to their control/cycling/programming nature. In other words, since washing machines have many combinations of operation, they are good examples to show the breadth of this invention.
Also, washing machine user interfaces have historically been mechanically based systems. Thus, an operator could make their selection of settings such as by turning a selector associated with a knob or pushing in buttons. As control systems for the washing machine have moved to digital controls, a need for a user interface that not only allows a user to set the controls but also displays the status of the controls is needed.
Therefore, it is a primary object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to improve upon the state of the art.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide an appliance with an improved user interface.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is an appliance that has an easy to use user interface.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is an appliance that has programmable user settings.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is an appliance that allows an operator to determine which function selections are available while the appliance is in operation.
One or more of these and/or other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention become apparent from the specification and claims that follow.